1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to a process for fabricating an organic light emitting display device capable of minimizing an IR drop of pixel power sources supplied to an organic light emitting display panel and an organic light emitting display device capable of minimizing an IR drop of pixel power sources supplied to an organic light emitting display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among FPDs (flat-panel displays), organic light emitting display devices display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate lights by the re-combination of electrons and holes. Since the organic light emitting display device has higher response speed and is driven with lower power consumption, the organic light emitting display device is spotlighted as a next generation display.
In general, the organic light emitting display device includes a pixel unit including a plurality of pixels, driving circuits for supplying driving signals to the pixel unit, and a power source supplying circuit for supplying pixel power sources to the pixel unit.
The pixels emit lights with brightness corresponding to data signals supplied in synchronization with scan signals when the scan signals are supplied. Therefore, the organic light emitting display panel displays a predetermined image.
In the organic light emitting display device, the brightness of the emitted lights of the pixels is affected by the voltage of the pixel power sources. That is, the pixel power sources determine the brightness of the emitted lights of the pixels together with the data signals.
Therefore, in order to display an image with a uniform picture quality, the pixel power sources having an identical voltage level are supplied to the pixels respectively.
The pixel power sources however are direct current (DC) power sources having a predetermined voltage level and IR drop may be generated while passing through a power source line. The IR drop is a voltage drop associated with an electrical resistance (R) of a power source or an electrical current flow (I), and is the product of the electrical current (in amperes) and the electrical resistance (in ohms).
In particular, since the length of the power source line increases while the size of the display panel of the organic light emitting display device increases, brightness deviation between the pixels may be increased in accordance with the distance between the pixels and a power source pad that receives the pixel power sources.
Therefore, a method of minimizing the IR drop of the pixel power sources is required.